


Dimensional Dynamics

by Nooneisonline



Series: When a Kid can Jump [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Military, Multi, Romance, University/College, alien shinanigans, technically coffee shop au?, trust me ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneisonline/pseuds/Nooneisonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of nine teens and young adults are in charge of governing the peace of our world- planet earth. Between smacking sense into officials, remaining anonymous, attending college, and dealing with weird trans-dimensional travelers they struggle to hold shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensional Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot and the characters I created personally. Some abilities, moments, lines, and etcetera may be references to pieces of fiction, games, art, and people who helped me piece together the story I hoped to portray.The following was heavily inspired by the works of Tozette and LinzRW. Their amazing and unique portrayals of characters and plot ideas helped me finalize my ideas for the following piece of fanfiction, and too anyone reading this, I highly recommend you take a moment to look at their personal works. 
> 
> I would like to personally dedicate the start of this to a particularly inspirational Tumblr post and my own new years resolutions. This story will- hopefully- be the start of a series of stories based in the same universe. Please feel free to leave reviews that will help me improve my work.

Surprisingly, the North-Atlantic coast warm in the summer.

To be blunt about it, it was muggy as fucking hell. Even the dense foliage drooped down in weak submit to the climates sheer heaviness, the air thick with an atmospheric sweat. Insects buzzed around in a feeding frenzy, eager to bury themselves in exhausted wildlife too hot to do a thing about it. Nothing seemed to move, the forest eerily still.

A thin fog curled around the base of pine trees and the tall bushes obscuring the view, the heat keeping everything down like a weight. “We still heading in the right direction?” Aggie called to the women behind her, swiping at the foliage in front of her in annoyance. For four hours her and Maria had been stumbling through this mess to collect their target, a life form that had been dragged to the godforsaken forest from its own planet, how she had no idea, and she had long ago grown weary of tugging plant limbs and roots that speared from nowhere just to trip her up. 

“Yeah,” Maria called, edging around a patch of mud with weariness. “Shouldn't be much longer now- maybe another couple yards?” Her foot slipped into the mud anyway, and she pulled it out with a disgusted noise. She held it out for Aggie to view in its full glory, holding onto a branch for balance. “Look! It’s these freakin’ face masks, seriously!” She gestured to the black material covering her mouth, and the tinted goggles over her eyes.”One more time and I’m leaving the thing to die out here.” She muttered as she stomped past Aggie, leaving the mud pile behind in disdain.

“Nah man,” Aggie said, holding back a branch for the taller women. “I think it’s just your lack in any ability involving dexterity.” She joked, following her lead into the forest ahead. “Besides, it’s your fault for not being used to it.” She stepped over a log covered in moss and fungi,careful not to trip this time. “Go on a mission for once. Stop living in your apartment like a hermit.”

Maria snorted, glancing back at Aggie, breaking her assessment of the bush before them. It was taller than both of the two- a thorny bastard with dense leaves obscuring the makeshift path ahead. Maria sighed, and pulled out the machete resting on her belt.“You,” she grunted, lashing out at the leafage. “Are,” Maria hacked at the bush with each syllable. “No. Better.” A few more clumsy and forceful hacks and she was through. Maria let out a small cry of victory as the fallen branches and thorns parted to reveal a modest valley, a small ledge directly ahead of them. 

Aggie merely shook her head with a smile and started forwards, brushing past Maria as she made her way to the edge. 

Luckily, she noted with a dim sense of aprovel, they were close to the target and the terrain ahead seemed far easier than the last four miles had been. Maria heaved a sigh beside her, rubbing at her covered face in vain, and with an annoyed glance in Aggie's direction began picking her way down the sheared rock and dirt. With a snort of amusement Aggie followed.

They both quieted at the bottom, a brief hand signal from Maria telling her they were close. Aggie moved out first, Maria hanging a few feet back as they began moving through the cleaner foliage with attempted silence. The hairs exposed on the back of Aggie's neck began to raise with the energy in the air- her nerves started to flutter. It was too quiet, something wasn't right. 

The pair stumbled on their target in a quiet clearing surrounded by tall pines. The young man- despite his battered appearance- lying peacefully on his side, breathing even. His blonde hair covers his face in such a way, Aggie notes, it seems almost staged. She approaches with caution, raising a hand to tell Maria to stay, peering down at the boy with scrutiny. She poked him gently- he wasn't conscious. “All righty then-” She huffed, turning back to where Maria stood, her hand on her machete. “Call ‘em. We’ll take him in while it’s easy.”

~

Four minutes later they were sitting in a large silent aircraft racing for the Canadian Rockies, the target lying restrained on a stretcher. The room was dark, professional. Only four seats and barely enough room to secure the prisoner against the adjacent wall. Aggie was resting her head against her headrest, staring at the ceiling. All she knew was something was off- every nerve of her body was still on edge. Pin-pricks raced up and down her limbs, her hair still on end. 

“Field-anomaly.” Maria blurted after the silence began to itch at her already uneasy senses. Aggie lazily turned her head to her left and arched a pale brow at her,though not visible through all the face gear, it easily conveyed her lazy interest in what she had to say. “ Field-anomaly,” Maria repeated, staring at Aggie with an intensity that said she was working out a problem. Aggie frowned. “It happens when theirs a disturbance in the facesphere. Or high-level radiation- even large amounts of antimatter-”

“Are you telling me we just walked into a zone contaminated by radiation?” Aggie blurted in annoyance. It’d take days to filter that through her system. She glanced at the target, realizing that he was probably as good as dead. Humans don’t take kindly to radiation. 

“No- that's it,” Aggie dragged her eyes back. “The problem is that my scans detected no radiation. And there was no blast radius- so no antimatter. The only other option is a big disturbance in the facesphere.” She stopped staring unblinkingly at Aggie, head snapping over to look at the target.

Aggie’s frown deepened.“So what does it mean?”

“It means our friend here wasn't transported. It means he teleported. From a large distance away.” She said, frowning. Looking back to Aggie, she lowered her voice. “We don’t have all the information here…” It was barely a whisper.

Aggie heaved another sigh, resting her head back against its rest and puffing the hair that had fallen from its pin away from her face through her mask. “It doesn't matter now.” She said closing her eyes. “We've collected the target- it’s handled. Council will handle this from here. Or one of the courts.” She rolled her head to look at Maria’s wide brown eyes-vaguely wondering when she'd taken off her mask. “Its done.”

Maria blinked a few times, the worry slipping away as Aggie held her gaze. A bright smile burst across her brown lips, “Your right,” she said, slipping her gaze back to the target. “I guess I worry too much.” She giggled.

Again the silence between them fell. It wasn't uncomfortable- hell the two of them were practically raised together. But that was expected when they were the only two kids the same age in court. 

The plane begins there decent, rousing Aggie before she can dwell on old memories. She shifts, stretching out muscles as she gazes at the target. Still no movement.

“Hey,” Maria says, drawing her attention away from the target. “Isn't your sister gonna release a new album soon?” Shes fastening her seat belt. Aggie snorts.

“Yeah man,” she laughs, “She’s gonna give us a sample- have us start working on video ideas ‘n the like for the release.” She bounces in her seat as the plane touches down. “Give it like a week, we’ll get it then.” The came to a shuddering stop, the targets stretcher rattling loudly against the wall in the commotion. Still not a peep.

Aggie flounces up as Maria begins fumbling with her buckles, heading for the stretcher. “I’ll unclip him- you make sure he’s working.” She calls behind her, kneeling down to start undoing the absurd amount of buckles and clips.

“Aw c’mon!” Maria whines, but starts her examination anyway.She check his breathing, eye response and pulse just like before, except this time…

“Ohmygosh!” Aggie's head flies up from unfastening the targets safety restraints when Maria cries out, staring at the target like he grew a second head. 

“What?” She demands, glaring at the offender. She almost hit her head, dammit. 

“Look!” She gestures wildly at the mans pinned hands. Aggie glances, looking for a point to all this fuss. She looks back up when she doesn't immediately see one. “Oh for heaven’s sakes! Look.” She turns it over, and Aggie raised up from her kneeling position to get a better look. And-  
oh.

Oh…

A Mouth. This guy has a mouth on his hand. Not just a set of lips- she can see that. In his unconscious state, the tongue lolls out showing a set of white teeth, and-possibly?- a throat like tunnel. Its drooling, and gross, yet oddly fascinating. She launches herself over him, and turns over his opposite appendage- revealing a matching set.

“How the hell did we miss this?” She demands. She pulls back the lips on his other hand just to be sure and, yes, teeth and tongue as well.

“I don’t know!” Maria splutters back in disbelief.

“Fuck it- lets just get this guy out of here. We need to debrief.” They work quickly, the stretcher is mobile, and they exit the plane quickly, stepping out into the cold mountain air. It’s bleak here too- skies grey with the threat of rain. Everything is deserted, nothing but the uneven rise and fall of stone and dirt at this base. Its not Aggie's favorite.

They walk through a heavy metal that seems to open by itself, and roll Mouths on Hands into a hall comprised of grey cement and fluorescent lights. A man stands to their left holding a large rifle, his garb clearly military, his face covered by the same black mask and goggles. He presses the a button on the panel beside him, and the door shuts, a look sliding into place with a dull thud. 

“Evening’ mistress’ “ His voice comes out muffled like there's, but cheerful.

“Good evening Sam,” Maria returns with just as much enthusiasm. Sam doesn't even bat an eyelash at the man strapped to the stretcher, just adjusts his grip on his rifle. Aggie shoots Sam a nod, not as familiar with him as Maria, and roles the stretcher down the hall towards the only set of doors there is- an elevator.

She presses the only button, the one leading down, and pushes herself and the stretcher into the room. 

Maria lingers, briefly chatting with Sam the Door Guard before scampering after Aggie. She slides in just as the doors close, a bright smile on her face.

“Oh, flirting with Sam the Door Guard again?” Aggie says with an invisible smirk, pressing the 7 on the floor panel. They begin a surprisingly rapid descent, despite the elevators old school mirrored design. 

Maria swats at her arm, moving it out of her way, and presses the level 6 button, then gives a mildly annoyed glare in Aggie's direction. “Ew, no!” She half laughs, “Besides. Not my type, too..sexy? sexish?” She trails of searching for the right word. 

“Too interested in sex?” Aggie proposes. Maria responds with a soft “yeah”, already lost in her own little world. The muffled clicks of their descent fill the space.

The elevator makes a sharp ding to alert its passengers its arrived to level six. “Well,” Maria says with cheer as she exits onto the floor, the communications level. “I got a business to attend to.” The doors close on the brightly lighted common area. Aggie nods back, watching the people scramble around. 

“And then there was two…” Aggie muttered slyly, looking at her still unconscious target as they begun their descent again. Signs of life had slowly begun to emerge, the man muttered quietly as if asleep.

I wonder if he can eat with those hands? She mused quietly. 

Another sharp ding, and the doors rolled open to reveal level 7- containment. Thick cement walls, and twisting hallways lie in front of them. An acrid-sterile smell fills the air as Aggie pushes the stretcher forwards, takes a right, and leads her and the target into a long hallway filled with nothing but doors.

She opens the first door to her left, and pushes the stretcher into a padded cell with a plain white cot. A double glass facing them, she quickly removes Mouths on Hands’ restraints and hauls him onto the cot, shuffling herself and the stretcher out of the room quickly. She locks the windowless door, and leaves the stretcher against a barren section of wall for one of the nurses to collect. 

In the eerie silence, she steps into the following room and watches through the double glass as she waits for Mouths on Hands to wake.

~

There is a brief commotion down the hall, not ten minutes later, startling Aggie. A crash followed by aggravated swearing. Aggie flies out of the room, down the hall and takes a sharp left corner only to see a familiar tall women- fit and muscular- in the same armor as her, face covered by a mask and goggles. Her ink-black, tensely braided and exotically beaded hair pulled pack from her ebony skin as she pins a man firmly against the wall. Kashi, Aggie thinks with a smile.

The man, Aggie notes, is Kashi’s polar opposite. While Kashi is always the elegant, poised, and well constructed warrior Aggie admired as a child, this man is not only albino- but a spewing mess of rage and unrestrained urges. 

He’s snapping out expletives as he struggles vainly in Kashi’s unbreakable hold, shirtless, violet eyes blazing and an odd rosary dangling from his chest. Kashi, to her credit, has a bored and displeased air about all of it. Similar to that of a college student in class.

“Who the fuck are you people?!” He demands, “WHERE IN JASHIN’S NAME AM I?!” Its a border lined screech at this point, the large man having an impressive ability to hit octaves that were unexpected given his size. 

“You,” Kashi replies stiffly, twisting him in just the right way to cause another wave of violent profanity, “Need to be contained before we can disclose that sort of information.” Apparently, this failed to calm Violent Albino Man, as he only begins to struggle with more earnest.

Apparently with a complete lack of concern for his health, Aggie notes after hearing a suspicious snapping sound after he flails particularly violently. 

The man tries with more earnest to break Kashi’s iron grip, and she shoots Aggie and exasperated look, silently asking for assistance. She walks up, gently resting her hand on his head. His glare would've frightened lesser women. 

“Sleep.” She commands. And so Violent Albino Man does. 

With a displeased huff, Kashi drags him into a cell similar to the one she placed Mouths on Hands in as Aggie holds the door for her. She deposits him none too gently on the couch, pats off the front of her armor with a dignified air, and struts out of the room, straight into the observation area. After checking the lock on the door, Aggie follows.

“So,” she says cheerfully closing the door behind her and joining Kashi as she watched Violent Albino Man. “How was your mission?” She begins removing her goggles as she speaks, Kashi doing the same. 

“Fair,” Kashi says with a smooth voice carrying an untraceable accent. She begins to remove her mask, revealing a face that is stunningly beautiful, with large dark eyes and cheekbones that could cut. “Until the dead bastard decided to live again.” She concludes with a cold air.

Aggie arches a now visible brow at Kashi, ripping off her mask with none of the elegance Kashi possessed. “He was dead?” She wondered aloud, once her face was clear.

“Clinically, at least.” Kashi states, glaring at the still sleeping Violent Albino Man. “I found him drowning in a river a bit further south to your location. No tangible pulse or heartbeat, no breathing. He should be dead.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “When I jumped back here, his heart restarted. All on its own. I was taking him to medical when he started hacking up what was in his lungs. Then he got up. Fast.” She concluded, with animosity.

Aggie let out a low whistle. “Impressive.” She stated. 

“I suspect he has regenerative abilities. I don’t like it.” Her voice grew softer, “I also doubt he’s human.” It was a near hiss.

“It might just be a blood-borne ability though, “ Aggie wonders half aloud. “We discover mutations like this all the time. Might be a genetic thing, like us.” She shrugs. 

“Hn.” Is the only comment Kashi makes, eyes never leaving the slumbering pale man on the cot. Aggie sighs, knowing how cautious Kashi can be. Had their orders been different, the man would be dead, left out in space or something. She heard once when she was younger, Kashi had teleported a man close to a star and launched him in, because it was the only way he could be killed. Moments like this lead her believe the stories like that where true.

“Hey,” She said, drawing Kashi’s attention away from Violent Albino Man. “He’ll be out for a while. Let’s check out my catch.” After a brief moment of hesitation, Kashi nods, and Aggie leads her towards the room where Mouths on Hands is staying. “At least your guy has something normal-ish. Mine's got mouths on his hands.” She stresses, and air of humor about it, as they approach her Observation area. 

Kashi frowned, neatly. “Mouths on his hands? A deformity perhaps?” She asks.

“Maybe,” Aggie says with a shrug, opening the door for Kashi again. “Maybe not. Who cares? I just wanna know if Mouths on Hands can eat with ‘em, man.” A wide grin cracks across her face. “But, yeah. We didn’t have near as much trouble with this guy.” She concludes.

“Mhm…” Kashi trails, staring behind Aggie. She turns, realizing Mouths on Hands is awake now. Or, rather, waking. He’s groaning softly, rubbing at his face, and starts to sit up. He beings to take in his environment from his awkward half sitting position, with an air of calmness that surprises Aggie. He sits up fully slowly, then begins to shakily get to his feet.

Kashi’s nose wrinkles. “I’m surprised they both survived.” She says softly. Aggie hums in agreement. 

They wait in tense silence as they watch the blond man wake, and take in his surroundings. Aggie notes with fascination on how he is young, but seems experienced with waking up in unknown places. He reacts with a calm rationality rather than panic, like Violent Albino Man seemed too, first trying the exit from his locked door, then testing the durability of it. He begins examining the rest of the room, carefully taking in the padding, lack of windows and window. Dimly, Aggie realizes that Mouths on Hands seems aware that he is being observed. After reaching some sort of conclusion, the man returns to his cot, and sits facing Aggie and Kashi, hands resting on his thighs, his head resting on his clasped hands, and stares blankly at the window.

A faint hiss erupts from Kashi’s mouth. “He was looking for weapons.” She states coldly. Aggie looks at Mouths on Hands with a newfound suspicion, feeling weary. After a tense moment, Kashi moves for the exit. “They shouldn’t be left unobserved.” She says firmly, half in warning, almost an order, but not quite. 

“Don’t kill him.” Aggie replies. An order.

“Hn.” And with that, Kashi is gone.

Which leaves Aggie alone in a half blind stare down with Mouths on Hands. She's nervous suddenly- unconsciously biting her nails as she meets the young mans blue eyes. Even though she knows her cannot possibly see her, she refuses to be the one to look down and break contact. Surrender is not an option as an integrator- but where to start? 

After several minutes of silence from both ends, Mouths on Hands breaks his gaze and averts his eyes to the floor in some sort of contemplation. Which, actually, only makes Aggie more nervous. Maybe, she thinks, I should try talking to him?

Well, why not start with an introduction?

Hesitantly, Aggie steps up to the intercom station located against the double glass. She presses the button. “Hello,” She says in Kroznech, her native language, her voice coming out scratchy and distorted. The man flinches, and immediately becomes tense. She feels bad, but clears her throat and starts again. “Hello, my name is Agrophina, or- um- Aggie for short,” Shes feels uncertain, never good with strangers or social situations. Her voice is shaking, she realizes. “We’re, uh, watching you….but you probably already knew that.” She gives an awkward chuckle. “Just wanted to let you know that we can, um, hear you, if you wanna, you know, respond. Yeah.” She pauses and clears her throat. “Can you understand me?”

Hands on Mouths doesn't respond.

Feeling at a loss, Aggie repeats the same message in several different languages. She starts with Universal ones- then moves onto common human languages. Finally, in the middle of Arabic the man speaks up.

“Shut up, un.” He snaps. English. Huh.

Aggie politely decides to except the man’s demand. She leaves the room, trusting that even if Mouths on Hands manages to somehow get out, he wont get far. She moves down the hall to where Kashi should be with Violent Albino Man, stepping into a room filled with loud abrasive swearing and a disapproving Kashi.

She removes her hand from the button on the intercom. 

“I think we should switch,” Aggie blurts. Kashi arches a perfect brow. “Mines stubborn, you’ll have more luck. I’m cool with Violent Albino Man.” With a shrug Kashi moves to leave the room, leaving Violent Albino Man to her. 

“By the way, “ She says as she’s about to step out. “I got a name. It’s Hidan. Good luck.” And with a soft click of the door, shes gone. 

Not two seconds afterwards, Violent Albino Man, or Hidan apparently, speaks up. “Hey! I know you're in there! Where the fuck am I?” He demands.

Aggie sighs, and steps up to the mike.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next! The Grand interrogation of Deidara from his POV!


End file.
